Prevalência
by Liath Macha
Summary: • :: Se há sempre razão na loucura, não vejo o porquê de não haver loucura no amor. E que não haja paixão mais egoísta do que a luxúria. :: Para ele, como de costume. :: •


**Prevalência**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto é da autoria de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Summary: ● :: Se há sempre razão na loucura, não vejo o porquê de não haver loucura no amor. E que não haja paixão mais egoísta do que a luxúria. :: Para ele, como de costume. :: ●

* * *

_Rara era a atitude de Uchiha Sasuke capaz de surpreender Haruno Sakura._

–

Uma respiração quente suspensa no meu pescoço.

Ele estava ali.

Apesar de todo o breu entediante que adentrava o cômodo, o peso dos orbes negros, sobre mim sustentados, denunciavam-no. O seu cheiro, imoderado e forte, prevalecia no quarto, embriagando-me. A presença era iminente e constante, _nunca_ Uchiha Sasuke passaria despercebido por mim. Não por mim.

"Sasuke."

Indaguei, num quase gemido.

Não obtive qualquer tipo de resposta, muito menos uma reação. Tão pouco me surpreendi. Rara era a atitude dele capaz de me surpreender.

_Rara. Somente rara._

Um silêncio ainda mais monótono, quase apático, fez-se presente.

Estremeci.

Escondi a cabeça no travesseiro branco com toda a força que me foi concedida. Puxei os sedosos lençóis de modo a que cobrissem o meu corpo desprovido de roupa.

Fechei os olhos, enfraquecida pela mente munida de pensamentos melancólicos. A tristeza do momento carenciado de palavras carinhosas.

_A completa ausência de palavras._

"Sakura."

A voz melodiosa e penetrante. Tão ronronante, quase perigosa.

Letal.

Fiz menção de me virar, tencionando encarar de frente a silhueta que formulara o chamado, mesmo sabendo que a escuridão imponente me impediria.

Senti o peso do corpo cálido sobre o meu. Tão altivo.

Quis livrar-me dele. E não quis. Não consegui, de qualquer modo. Ele imperou. Imperava sempre.

A forma doce como roubou os meus lábios _poderia_ ter sido uma agradável surpresa, mas não. Já me havia habituado à ternura efémera guardada especialmente para estes fátuos momentos.

Cessou o beijo, ofegante, em busca de ar. Suspirou pesadamente contra a minha boca entreaberta. Fez-me soltar um gemido brando e quase inaudível. Mas não o suficiente para ele.

Estava _demasiado_ próximo. Aquela proximidade lasciva e sagaz que me prendia num sítio fantasioso do qual eu não queria sair.

"Sasuke."

Amava-o.

"Cala-te."

E pertencia-lhe.

"Abraça-me."

Outra vez.

Entregue a um terço dos meus sentidos sentia-me a enlouquecer aos poucos. O cheiro dele impregnado nos lençóis, a falta de claridade na divisão que me fazia tatear tolamente.

Tudo isto para ele não passava de um jogo fácil. Conhecia perfeitamente cada traço da minha face alva, do meu corpo roliço. Não procurava. Limitava-se a tocar com certezas. E a tomar posse de tudo em que mexia. Sem necessidade.

Eu já lhe pertencia.

Sentia-me posta a uma constante prova, da qual tinha poucas hipóteses de sair vitoriosa. O prémio era demasiado bom, demasiado suculento. Demasiado inalcançável.

A luz fraca, que se fazia sentir aos poucos, em tudo combinava com a minha voz trémula e incerta.

"Amas-me?"

Presenteou-me com silêncio, soltando depois o que me pareceu o mais ínfimo gemido.

Rodou sob si mesmo até me encarar de frente. Olhou-me nos olhos e aí soube que ele queria que eu ficasse.

"Amas-me?"

Silêncio.

Vácuo. Confusão. Incerteza. O tão familiar desespero. A pergunta para a qual eu já tinha resposta.

Quis levantar-me, correr e não voltar. Nunca mais. Ao invés disso fui sucumbida a uma força que me fez sentar na cama e à cabeça que se deixou descansar no meu ombro.

_Já era dele outra vez._

Desejei a prevalência daquele ato, a eternidade de um sentimento que eu queria que fosse real.

Deixei-me enfraquecer e depois deixei-me desfalecer e ser embalada nos braços que me fizeram fraca.

_Salva-me._

No único leito que alguma vez conheci permiti-me adormecer, exausta.

Perdi toda e qualquer noção da realidade. E do tempo. Julgo-me adormecida.

Um suspiro quente e prolongado ao meu ouvido atemorizou-me, despertando-me para a dubiez de um sono que afinal foi consideravelmente leve.

"Amo."

A apoteose.

–

_E, realmente, houve uma atitude de Uchiha Sasuke capaz de me surpreender._

* * *

Nota de autor: Um grande prazer meu. Um casal que me é (demasiado) querido. Para sempre, os meus amores.


End file.
